Demon Girls are Scary
by carlylovesulqueorra
Summary: Ciel's cousin, Anna, is coming for a visit. A new demon will show her face, and she is a lot closer to the Phantomhive family than she seems. /Sorry, not good with summeries... CielxOC, SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Demon Girls are Scary

**Kizune's PoV**

Now I am sure that the young Mistress is very tired, but she is being a bit too hasty with us servants. It is impossible to serve her snacks, clean the manor, and secure the family's industry. Of course today she needs us to hurry, we will be leaving for her cousin's soon after all. Ciel Phantomhive, young earl to the Funtom Company. He is the top of all the toy industries. My mistress had not been able to meet up with him since that terrible fire that took his parents, and she is quite excited. I am currently assigned to preparing a meal for a trip, it will be quite a distance. Now what shall I make today? Curry? Shrimp Alfresco? I thing we will have Fettuccini today, it is the young Mistress's favorite. It is relatively easy and fast to do, so I should be done in enough time to serve it and finish packing,

**Anne's PoV (The Young Mistress)**

Where is that paper? It is my only passageway into the Phuntom Manor, surely it is somewhere near. I sat back in my chair and sighed, today had been a very long day. Maybe a little music will help, it use to back before my parents death. Then again it I am petty positive that it will not, for my parents death happened in a place full of music.

My family had been invited to a ball. It was one of our most treasured clients, we could not refuse. It was magnificent, full of music and cheerful people. I had been dancing with my friends, trying my best to act like Mother. Then they came, those terrifying executers, with their swift feet and quick gun skills. Everyone was gone in a second. I remember that bullet, penetrating my stomach. It did not matter to me, I was watching as my mother and father fell together, hands still clasped, as if they were still dancing. Why? Why did they do this? Who did this? I had to find out who they were and destroy them, I could not die. I mustn't. Then I remember the room going white, a single person standing in the back, far from my grasp. "Who is there?" I had called out, but there was no answer. Had they not heard me? I tried again, "Please, please answer me!"

"You wish to find those who killed you loved ones, I can help." She said it so smoothly, as if consoling a tiny baby.

"H-how, what must I do?" I did not care for what it took, I must find them. It did not matter what the cost.

She smiled, a row of perfect teeth gleaming. "All it will take is a simple contract."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kizune's PoV**

Finally everything is packed and put in the carriage. It only took about half an hour, but young Mistress's luggage was large and heavy. As I helped her into the carriage I noticed that her eyes were glazed over. Perhaps she has been thinking of the past? "Is there something that troubles you?", I questioned. Her head shot my way. There was a hint of a scowl, but it was quickly covered.

"No…Not at all." I could tell she was lying, but left it alone. There was no use in pushing her on something that she did not want to talk about. Climbing in behind her, I signaled that we were ready to go. The cart shot away, taking us away from the manor. Mistress had already retrieved her book from her bag. It was a rather worn out book, but it was all that she had left of her mother. She had read it countless of times, I would not be surprised if she could recite it word for word. Hard as it was for me to sit still, I had begun drawing. It was a soothing and relaxing feeling and I very much enjoyed it. All of the sudden there was a bump, our carriage had hit something. Mistress Anne looked at me startled.

"It is all right," I told her, "I will take a look." Stepping out of the cart, I walked to a little shadow that was lying in the road. A dog lay on the ground, it feet in a resting position. I could tell that it was alive, for it was still breathing. Then I heard my mistress's voice, it was a sort of sad sound, the type you hear when you have lost something dear to you.

"The poor thing, we caused it harm" She turned to, her eyes stern. "Put it in the carriage, we will watch over it until it is healthy once more." I gave a quick nod, picking up the dog and carrying it to the carriage. Setting it down gently, I put it on a soft pillow that had once been covering the seats. It laid it head down, exhausted. It looked feeble, harmless. I guess that's how it is when you are on the verge of life and death.

**Anne's PoV**

I had felt sorry for the dog, it too had no one left, no one to love him. I once had a dog, she was a beautiful one imported from Alaska and I loved her with all my heart. Unfortunately, like my parents, she too had disappeared. Never the mind, I am tired and in need of sleep. Perhaps we will be there soon. Laying my head on a pillow, I allowed myself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

There are several things that disappear, for whatever reason there is. But, there is always something that they leave behind. Sadness. It leaves a dent in our hearts. Hitting us hard, it buries its way dawn until it is engraved in our souls. Permanently etched into our brains, we will always be drowned by it. We must endure it, put a smile on our faces and continue on with our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anne's PoV**

I lifted my that were still heavy from sleep. I was in an unknown room. Kizune was not here, perhaps she was out checking on something. I sat up and stretched, the bed was quite comfy, stern but soft. Looking around, I gathered in all of the room. It was beautiful, with blue and silver bed covers, silver curtain, and a light blue was. Kizune walked in, carrying a platter filled with delicate sweets, I do love sweets… Setting them down, she bowed to me.

"Is there anything else you require miss?" I shook my head, I would be fine with just this right now. "The young lord has not returned yet, he is running some errands." I sighed, not here. There were so many things that are not here.

"Fine, fetch my dress. I must make myself presentable for when he does return. We have not seen each other in a while and I do not wish for him to see me as I am." She bowed her head and walked to the closet. She retrieved my black and red dress, it was my favorite that my father had bought for me. I could not fit it then, but its fits perfectly now. Putting it on, I finished it off with my black bow. I was set.

**Kizune's PoV**

After I had helped out with the dressing, I had to get ready myself, as was her rule. Servant must always look presentable when we are among others. I put on my regular maid outfit and fixed my hair to where it was straight and ran down my back. Brushing the black strands out of my eye, I tried to tie my bow. It was being difficult, not wanting to set right. I sighed, what was I to do now? Suddenly I felt someone grab it. Gently they twist and turned it until it was in a bow shape. I turned around quickly I came face to face with a red eyed butler. How had he gotten in her without my knowing? Then I realized the answer is obvious. "You are a demon." He smiled a sly grin.

"As are you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kizune's PoV**

I glared at the stranger of whom I had just met. He was a demon, and that means he is a threat. I would not allow him to have the young Mistress. "And what are you here for? To make a contract?"

He smiled in a rather devious way, "Of course not, you see, I already have a contract. My master, the young lord Phantomhive." I gave a small grunt. That meant I would have to put up with the presence of another demon. I did not like that thought. However, I would have to endure it, for my mistress.

Perhaps he would not be annoying and let me be. I sighed and put on a smile.

"Thank you for your help, I very much appreciate it. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go tend to my young mistress." I bowed to him and left. I have to much to do, I cannot be worrying about him.

**Anne's PoV**

I descended the stairs, trying to find a familiar face. This big manor with few people seemed quite lonely, was Ciel all alone? It would be a shame for this beautiful place to not be shown to the world… Then I spotted, it appeared he had just arrived home. "Ciel!" I ran down to him and embraced him in a hug. "How have you been? It's been quite some time hasn't it?" I gave him my brightest smile, I must not show any sadness.

"Anne? You appeared to have arrived early…" I frowned. What was with that tone of voice.

"Aren't you happy to see your dear cousin? Why won't you smile?'

He frowned, "I am afraid I cannot smile. I have forgotten how."It was true because there, in the blue eyes, was a reflection of only sadness and anger. I felt my heart drop. Will I ever see him happy again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kizure** **PoV**

Everything is finished, all of Mistress's clothes are put away, her jewelry secured, and her plans organized. Now perhaps I should check if she needs tending to. Patting down my skirt, I headed out the door. This manor is relatively big, about the same as Mistress's. It has a more charming atmosphere, as opposed the feminine atmosphere. Maybe I can get some decoration ideas from here. I suddenly stiffen, there was another presence. It had to be that cocky butler from earlier. I turn me head to the side and he was right there. "Good evening."

"Good evening miss.", he smiled. It was that smile that gave her a cold feeling. I must hurry, I do not want to stick around too long.

" I must hurry, I need to check on my Mistress." I tried to move around him, but he would not let me pass.

"She is with the young lord, having a private conversation. It would be best not to interupt them." Damn, now what am I to do? I can't just stay sitting, I need to do something.

"Is there perhaps something I can do to help? I can clean or maybe cook..." He shook his head.

"No that is quite alright, there is no need fot that right now. I have already cleaned everything, and the next meal is not for some time." He put his hand up to his chin, in thought. "Maybe you can help me. You see, our dog is not behaving himself, and I have no need to take care of that mongrel. Perhaps you could help?" I could tell he did not care for dogs, for he spoke with so much discust in his voice. I on the other hand, loved dogs.

"I would love to.", I smiled. He smirked at my comment and bowed.

"Then if you will pleaae excuse me. He is in the back." I nodded and headed off.


End file.
